Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly intertwined with our daily lives. Recently communication devices have begun to support installation of third party applications onto the communication device to provide new functionalities. A wide variety of third party applications are available, and new third party applications are developed and brought into the user community all the time. By the nature of the development and distribution model of third party applications, the manufacturer of the mobile communication devices and/or the provider of wireless communication services may not test the execution of these third party applications in the environment provided by the mobile communication device hardware, firmware, and/or software originally delivered. A third party application may have undetected bugs and/or may interact in an undesirable manner with the mobile communication device as originally delivered. The behavior of third party applications and their impact on the user experience may have implications for user satisfaction with the mobile communication device and or the wireless communication service.